Snapped Canada: A Taste of Wine
by DaughterOfPain
Summary: Canada is out for revenge again and this time on France. Sequel to A Different Sort of Syrup. Better than it sounds. Second part of the Snapped Canada series.


I know I haven't posted forever, tomorrow I will post some more, I swear, but right now I need to post what I have had forever and also thank alot of people so here it is.

I thank

RainbowRue1

MeltedsnowFlake

sailor phoenix black

Bleachedwolfrest

Anon007

Thank you guys so much!

Reviews make me type faster and motivate me!

* * *

France walked into the house, flinging the door open and proclaiming his entrance loudly. "_Mon Matthieu,_ I'm home!" France hung up his coat and sat down on the couch, sighing with relief. The country just wanted to sit down and relax with a glass of wine and…

"Hello _papa_, do you need anything?" Canada smiled as he walked down the stairs, one hand lightly resting on the railing.

"_Oui, mon Matthieu, _you don't happen to have any wine do you?" France looked up hopefully at the other country.

"And no white wine _pleaze, _I need a good red wine."

"I have this new kind of wine, it's really delicious, you should try it _papa."_ Canada's smile grew wider, showing more teeth, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. Frances eyes widened happily, a curious expression spreading across his face, oblivious to the dangerous glint that had appeared in Canada's eyes.

"Really _mon Matthieu, _then I really must taste this." France sat up and licked his lips. Canada just nodded slightly and walked into the kitchen, his feet barely making a sound as they padded across the wooden floor.

"Ah you really are to kind to me _mon Matthieu."_ France grinned as Canada returned and filled a glass for France, setting the bottle of wine down on the table. Canada handed France filled to the brim with the red liquid. "Cheers, _mon Matthieu." _France tipped his glass, not noticing the twisted smile that was spreading across his fellow country's face. France gagged as the bitter, coppery taste hit his tongue, attempting to spit it back out but most of they warm red liquid had already slid down his throat, the rest just dribbled down this chin. "Th-this is…" France froze as he heard a sharp click. Slowly lifting his head France looked in horror as he looked at his former charge holding up a gun. "What's wrong _papa _I thought you were fond of red wines, and this one is so very, very red." Canada grinned wider, showing off more teeth. "It would be so ever rude not to drink **all **of the wine, after all it was my **gift **to you _**papa.**_" France trembled slightly as he tried to figure out what was happening. Canada wiped of the 'wine' with his forefinger and looked down at France. Canada licked some of the crimson liquid of his finger

"What's wrong _papa _this wine is delicious." The glee that filled Canada's voice told France that this was definitely not by chance. Not in a million years.

"_Mon Matthieu, _what are you…"

"Shut it _papa." _Canada had gotten up, France watched in fear as the country walked closer to him.

"You are going to drink it, **all **of it, and," Canada pressed the steel barrel of the gun against the side of France's head. "you are going to **like **it." France gulped and filled another glass with the 'wine' that Canada had brought.

"That's a good _papa."_ Canada leaned down and whispered into Frances ear.

"Now drink it." Trembling, France brought the glass to his mouth, nearly gagging at the smell.

"What's wrong _papa, _didn't you teach me it's bad manners to refuse gifts." Canada gave a childish pout. "That makes me sad, and when I'm sad I tend to throw fits and** break **things." Canada tightened his finger over the finger, watching as France flinched in fear.

"Last time I made pancakes and my brother didn't like them and that made me sad. But he helped make a gift for you so I forgive him." Canada looked pointedly at the bottle of wine on the table.

"You wouldn't want his hard work to go to **waste, **no would you, _**papa**_" Canada straightened up and looked down at France whose eyes widened in horror as he realized what the country had been implying.

"No you wouldn't, so why is that you aren't drinking the wine we made, hm?" France flinched and gulped the liquid down, shuddering as the warm coppery liquid slid down his throat. Canada smiled as he watched France choke down the red liquid. Whoever said revenge was a dish served cold? Revenge was warm, very warm. Just like his wine.

Canada licked the rest of the liquid off his fingers and grinned, a twisted smile, one full of malice. This was going to be a very long, fun day. After all, he had more bottles of wine, many more, America had been very helpful.

* * *

Thank you BrokenHeartedWarrior for catching my spelling errors, I am truly grateful. *bows* arigatou


End file.
